


Как стать (Винчестером)  / Learning How to Be (a Winchester)

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Люди были такими сложными, они сбивали с толку и пугали, но этих двоих потихоньку Джек стал понимать лучше.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 4





	Как стать (Винчестером)  / Learning How to Be (a Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning How to Be (a Winchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747741) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> Примечание: Таймлайн — s13e04 The Big Empty, POV Джека.

Сэм давал ему множество книг.

Речи Джек обучился еще до рождения, а чтению... — не то чтобы он умел читать, просто, глядя на страницу книги, он каким-то образом понимал написанное. Так что Сэм таскал ему книжки — сперва те, где было много картинок и мало слов, потом те, где слов было гораздо больше, а картинок гораздо меньше. Джек проглатывал их залпом, он читал о горах и морях, о вишнях и орехах, о королях и работягах, о ногтях на пальцах ног и заболеваниях почек. Так _много_ нужно было узнать — это захватывало и слегка пугало. 

Дин дал ему книгу, где рассказывалось о Люцифере, а еще — фотографию Кастиэля. Хотел бы Джек узнать, сколько в нем было от каждого из этих двух. Но вот кого из двоих он хотел бы себе в отцы — Джек знал точно.

Сэм брал его на прогулки по ближайшему городку — Лебанону, штат Канзас. Лебанон Джеку нравился. Люди там были дружелюбные, хоть и таращились временами на него. Они с Сэмом побывали в магазинчике, где купили и перепробовали множество всякой всячины, — Джеку особенно полюбились персики и сыр с дырками. Они посмотрели в библиотеке множество книг, а еще прошлись в аптеке по всем рядам, обсуждая различные органы тела человека, которые могут заболеть, и то, чем можно им помочь.

А Дин сводил его в музыкальный магазин, где познакомил с разновидностями музыки. Вроде бы часть музыки считалась хорошей, а другая часть была так себе — ее составляли «эмо», «отстой» и «скукотища». Некоторые виды скукотищи Джеку понравились, но он не сказал об этом Дину. Еще Дин показал, как нужно ухаживать за автомобилем по имени «Детка», что, как Джек уже знал, было высокой честью. Джеку это понравилось, особенно когда Дин на какое-то время забывал на него сердиться и рассказывал о предназначении различных деталей автомобиля или о том, почему в пепельнице на дверце застрял пластиковый человечек.

Сэм объяснил ему, как искать в компьютере — в _интернете_ — документальные фильмы и обучающие видео о том, как делать разное. Потом он продемонстрировал Джеку несколько других фильмов, но сказал, что они о выдуманном. Что нормальные люди не могут путешествовать во времени, использовать магию или разговаривать с животными. Хотя, как Джек узнал позже, Дин с Сэмом в разное время все эти три вещи испытали на себе.

А Дин дал ему посмотреть несколько серий шоу «Соседство мистера Роджерса». Джек предположил, что передача эта — детская, но неторопливо-доброжелательная речь мистера Роджерса ему понравилась. Тот рассказывал о полезных вещах, пусть Джек и не совсем понял ту часть шоу, где были странные тряпичные человечки. Но он подумал, что, наверное, мистер Роджерс мог бы подружиться даже с сыном монстра.

Винчестеры многому его научили, особенно Сэм. Но некоторые из самых важных вещей Джек усвоил, просто наблюдая за ними.

Сэм был добр и терпелив с Джеком. Он все объяснял, он выслушивал Джека, он подбодрял его.

А потом Джек увидел Сэма, когда на них напал злой перевертыш, — и внезапно Сэм показался ему ужасно огромным, опасным и довольно пугающим. Он застрелил Бадди, того перевертыша. А потом, когда разглядел, что Бадди сделал с Дином, как он избил его, Сэм выстрелил в перевертыша еще три раза подряд.

Но после этого он вернулся к Дину и Джеку и снял с них наручники. Он беспокоился и был осторожен — он снова стал тем Сэмом, которого знал Джек. 

Когда Джек остановил пулю Бадди, летящую в Сэма... Дин стал совсем по-другому смотреть на него, когда очнулся и об этом узнал. Он смотрел смущенно и даже, наверное, немного... пристыженно? Джек еще не слишком хорошо разбирался в выражении человеческих лиц. Но Дин определенно не выглядел сердитым.

Он выглядел почти таким же, каким Джек видел его в те несколько раз, когда был ранен Сэм. Словно Дин все же сердился на что-то, но при этом не ругался и был с Сэмом заботлив и даже... нежен. И такого же рода тоном чуть позже Дин сказал Джеку: «Ты сегодня молодец», — тоном не таким… резким, как обычно. Сэм говорил Джеку, что Дин — отличный брат и хороший человек, но только теперь Джек начал это понимать, раньше он такого не замечал.

Когда они возвращались домой, машину вел Сэм, потому что голова у Дина болела, это называлось «сотрясение мозга». Дин в дороге почти все время спал, а Сэм с Джеком немного поговорили о произошедшем, о том, что сказала Джеку женщина-перевертыш, когда надела личину Келли, и о том, что именно сделал Джек, когда спас Сэма от выстрела. Сэм устал, он поглядывал на Дина, слегка хмурясь, но на все вопросы Джека отвечал. А когда они подъехали к бункеру, Сэм велел Джеку идти вперед, а сам остался помогать Дину.

Но Джек притормозил и стал смотреть из-за угла.

— Эй, приятель, — Сэму пришлось поддержать Дина, чтобы тот не вывалился в открытую Сэмом дверь машины. Дин помаргивал, словно не понимал, как здесь оказался, и Сэм присел на корточки рядом с машиной, чтобы глаза их были на одном уровне.

— ...же пр... ехали?

— Ага. Выберешься сам?

— Нет, буду прям здесь спать, — сказав такое, Дин тут же попытался приподняться, и лицо его исказилось, словно от боли. Он застонал, наклонился и плюнул... — нет, это его вырвало, — на пол перед собой.

Джек сморщил нос — запах долетел до него.

Сэм тоже поморщился, но не отодвинулся. Он взял Дина за руку.

— Ну-ка, давай... Обезболивающее — и в постель.

— Да, мам, — пробормотал Дин невнятно. Сэм на секунду замер, Дин этого, похоже, не заметил, но Джек вздрогнул.

Потом они пошли прочь из гаража, вместе — Дин опирался на Сэма, а тот, наклонив голову, продолжал говорить с братом. Джек отступил, чтобы не попасться им на глаза, и теперь слышал лишь обрывки их слов: «запястья», и «говорил я тебе», и «хватит», и «пакет со льдом», и даже — имя Джека. Но сердитым Дин не выглядел, а Сэм с ним не ругался.

Джек притаился в тени открытой двери и смотрел, как они идут. Дин теперь чуть тверже держался на ногах, но Сэм все еще поддерживал его за руку. Когда они проходили мимо, Джек ясно расслышал, как Сэм сказал: «Какой же ты идиот», но ответа Дина не уловил.

Сэм, кстати, сказал это ровно тем же тоном, каким говорил, что Джека стоит спасти.

А на следующий день Дин сказал Джеку: «Ты поступил правильно».

Люди были такими сложными, они сбивали с толку и пугали. У Джека не было уверенности в том, что он хоть когда-нибудь поймет их до конца или почувствует себя одним из них. Сэм по-прежнему был добрым — но еще угрюмым. Дин пусть вроде бы и перестал ненавидеть Джека, все равно не проявлял радости от его присутствия.

Но потихоньку Джек стал понимать двух людей, с которыми жил, — людей, которые его приняли. Понимать достаточно для уверенности в том, что он хочет быть на них похожим, хочет быть хорошим и помогать людям.

Достаточно для уверенности в том, что теперь у него двое защитников, а не один.


End file.
